kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
The Holy Nation
The Holy Nation is a large faction that controls a notable portion of the northwest lands of Kenshi. They are ruled by a "Phoenix" whom they believe to be a reincarnation of their first ruler. They have a very dominant religion centered on a deity named Okran. They are a xenophobic and zealous people who are oppressive towards nonhuman races, women, and anyone who does not agree with their religious beliefs. They are significantly opposed to technology and science and are very hostile towards skeletons. However, they can be friendly and helpful to male Humans, often giving food or medical supplies to those in need. It is speculated that the Holy nation originated from the second empire. forming as a cult under the watchful eye of their overlord. eventually the second empire cracked down on the cult, but instead of quashing it they only gave the survivors more reason to hate them. its likely that the cult emigrated north to a more hospitable land. creating the foundations of the Holy Nation, and fueling their hatred of skeletons. Paladins are professional soldiers of the Holy Nation, commanded by High Paladins who often lead them on patrols, while Holy Sentinels act as town guards. The Holy Nation army is also supported by militia from their peasant caste known as Holy Servants, while slaves are known as Lower Servants. Non-Player Characters Faction Leaders This faction is ruled by Holy Lord Phoenix LXII in Blister Hill. This faction also has two High Inquisitors who command armies. * High Inquisitor Seta (Stack) * High Inquisitor Valtena (Okran's Shield) Squads Recruits Unique recruits found in this faction's locations: * Bard (Bar) * Griffin (Bar) Generic recruits found in this faction's locations: * Engineer * Female Adventurer * Female Sword for Hire (3,000 c.) * Medic * Sword for Hire (3,000 c.) * Sword for hire (6,000 c.) * Sword for hire (7,500 c.) Due to the use of slavery by this faction, there may be a chance of Slave Recruits. Trade Culture The traders that have a chance to spawn in this faction's towns and the items which you can be arrested for entering the city with. Traders * Armour Trader - Holy Nation * Bakery - Holy Nation * Barman - Holy Nation * Clothing Trader - Generic * Clothing Trader - Holy Nation * Construction Trader - Holy Nation * Farm Shop - Holy Nation * Hat Shop - Holy Nation * Hospital - Holy Nation * Trade Goods Shop - Generic * General Item Trader - Holy Nation * Weapon Trader - Holy Nation Storage Buildings * Armoury - Holy Nation * General Storage - Holy Nation * Materials Storage - Holy Nation Contraband * AI Core * Ancient Science Book * Cultural Groupings And Evolution Series * Forbidden Sympathy * Hashish (400% value) * Moll's Speech * Letter To Moll Relations Faction Relations The factions which this faction has special relations towards. For all others, it will use this faction's default (0). * Deadcat (-100) * Flotsam Ninjas (-100) * Holy Nation Outlaws (-100) The HNO are a faction of escaped slaves and EX-slaves of The Holy Nation. * Mongrel (-100) * Raptors (-100) * Shek Kingdom (-100) Hostile towards Shek due to religious and xenophobic beliefs. * United Cities (-100) Player Relations The reasons for this faction to have a non-zero relation towards you. * If you start with the Retired Captain or Holy Sword character they will be hostile toward you. * The Holy Nation Pacifier will attack any skeleton character upon sight, but can be very easily beaten up. * By turning in the Flotsam Ninjas leader Moll to The Holy Nation, you will gain a +90 relation bonus with them. Locations Biomes The regions of Kenshi where this faction can be found. * Arm of Okran * Border Zone * Hidden Forest * Okran's Gulf * Okran's Pride * Okran's Valley * Rebirth * Skinner's Roam * Wend Cities The cities which this faction controls. * Bad Teeth * Blister Hill (Capital City) * Stack Towns and Outposts Smaller locations which this faction either owns or can be found. * Holy Farm * Holy Military Base * Holy Mines * Narko's Trap * Okran's Fist * Okran's Shield * Rebirth * Watchtower Other Locations Minor locations which may be empty or contain worthwhile loot. * Farm Ruins * Ruined Farm * Ruined Holy Outpost * Tiny Settlement Trivia * Holy Nation Guards may not attack your non male human characters if they are accompanied close with a male human character as the guards will assume that they are your slave. * Keeping a copy of the "Holy Flame" (their sacred text) can allow male humans to pacify Holy Nation patrols, during interrogation. Category:Factions